


Never Gonna' Hurt You

by hgiel



Category: H.O.T, JTL, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgiel/pseuds/hgiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moon Hee Jun and Kang Ta buy a bookshelf and call the others to put it up for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Gonna' Hurt You

“What?” Woo Hyuk said as soon as Kang Ta opened his front door.

“Woo Hyuk! Thanks for coming over so quickly. We really appreciate it.” He moved aside to let Woo Hyuk in.

“You said it was an emergency.”

“And you believed me!” Kang Ta giggled. “That’s a true friend. HEE JUN, WOO HYUK IS HERE.” He screamed while leading Woo Hyuk into the den.

Inside, hee Jun sat on the floor next to a large cardboard box. “It’s about time.” He mumbled.

“What is this?” Woo Hyuk demanded before he would take another step.

“We bought a book shelf but it’s one of those you have to put together yourself. We need you to put it up for us.”

There were a few things Woo Hyuk felt was wrong about this scenario.

“Since when do you two read?” He asked.

Kang Ta laughed and patted him lightly on the back. “Oh, you’re so funny Woo Hyuk. No, we’re not using it for books. I’ve taken up pottery. Ask me what I specialize in. Go on, ask me.”

“No.” Woo Hyuk refused. “It’s going to be something gross.”

“No, it’s totally not, just ask me.”

“It’s dildos isn’t it?”

“..........Yes.” Kang Ta admitted.

On to problem two.

“And why can’t you two but this thing together?”

“I just got my nails done.” Hee Jun said, holding his hands out as proof.

“And I don’t do manual labor.” Kang Ta explained. “Come on, it won’t take you long. You’re good at low level work.”

It wouldn’t do any good to argue, in the end, Woo Hyuk knew would be putting the book shelf up anyway. If he refused, he knew he would find two-by-fours outside his house. Like when he refused to upgrade Kang Ta’s OS to Windows XP and he found his shoes filled with key board keys (which Kang Ta then demanded be returned immediately).

“Fine.” Woo Hyuk sighed. “You two are the most useless queers I’ve ever met. Just don’t bother me.” Even as he said it, he knew it was useless. They two of them never stop bothering him.

“Have some cookies.” Kang Ta offered as Woo Hyuk was just sorting the pieces of book shelf and screws. “They are a little dry because I didn’t use butter.” He explained.

“You on a diet?” Woo Hyuk asked.

“No, Hee Jun ate all the butter.”

“I like it in my coffee.” Hee Jun explained. “It tastes better than cream.”

Woo Hyuk waited for him to laugh, but apparently he was being serious. “I’m going to call Tony and tell him I’ll be late.”

He moved into the kitchen for privacy then dialed Tony’s cell phone.

“Hello?”

“Tony?”

“No, it’s Jae Won.” Jae Won corrected.

“What are you doing?” Woo Hyuk demanded.

“Tony said I could stay with you guys-“

”NO.”

“And he already said yes so it doesn’t matter what you say!” Jae Won continued in one long sob.

“I don’t care who told you what, my word is fucking law as far as you’re concerned. I’m tired of waking up to find you in my bed when I didn’t even invite you.”

“If you would let me bring a futon over-“

”No! It’s my house, it’s my rules. If I tell you to sleep under the kitchen table you damn well better do it and like it.” Woo Hyuk snapped.

“Why are you so mean to me?!” Jae Won cried.

“Because you are a needy pain in my ass. If I see your face when I get home, I’m going to give you a black eye, you understand me? Huh? Say ‘Yes master, I understand’.”

“Ya...I get it.”

“Close enough.”

\-----

Kang Ta took a bite of one of his cookies as he watched Woo Hyuk retreat to the kitchen to make his call.

“These are gross.” He sighed. “I think I’ll just throw them out. Is there anything you want while I’m up?” He asked Hee Jun.

“Order a pizza.”

“Good idea. Maybe that’ll make Woo Hyuk more pleasant.” He hopped to his feet and followed Woo Hyuk’s fresh trail, but paused at the door when he over heard Woo Hyuk talking.

“Tony?....What are you doing?.......NO.............I don’t care who told you what, my word is fucking law as far as you’re concerned. I’m tired of waking up to find you in my bed when I didn’t even invite you............No! It’s my house, it’s my rules. If I tell you to sleep under the kitchen table you damn well better do it and like it...............Because you are a needy pain in my ass. If I see your face when I get home, I’m going to give you a black eye, you understand me? Huh? Say ‘Yes master, I understand’.”

Kang Ta rushed back into the den and almost tripped over Hee Jun. “Woo Hyuk is a wife beater! He’s going to beat up Tony! He-He’s back in the room!” Kang Ta said loudly and gave a large fake laugh. “And just in time to get this book shelf up. Hee Jun and I are going to be in the bed room if you need us.”

“God you guys, can’t you go five minutes?”

“You know us, we love love.” Kang Ta laughed as he dragged Hee Jun into the bedroom. He slammed the door and turned around to find Hee Jun taking his belt off. “No, we’re not really going to have sex. I’ve got gossip.”

“Oh.” Hee Jun said as if either way was fine with him.

“Woo Hyuk is an abuser!” Kang Ta told in and then recapped what he had over heard.

“Wow...okay, so what are we going to do?” Hee Jun asked.

“Follow Woo Hyuk home and save Tony!”

“No, I mean are we going to eat or have sex?” Hee Jun clarified.

“Oh...both.”

By the time Kang Ta got to the ‘o’ in both, Hee Jun was tossing him the phone with one hand, and taking his pants off with the other.

\-----

“Your boyfriend is a prick!” Jae Won cried at the top of his lungs.

“What happened?” Tony asked.

“He wont let me stay here.” Jae Won told him. “He also said he’ll be home late.”

Tony signed inwardly. “Maybe you should go before he get’s back. He might be mad.”

Jae Won took him by the shoulders. “You live here too. You have a say in this...Tell him you want me here.”

“But I...kinda...don’t. Hear me out!” He added quickly before Jae Won reacted. “I love you, you know I do. But you are here ALL the time. I need some alone time, and so does Woo Hyuk. Why don’t you stay with Hee Jun and Kang Ta?”

“They make me do things.” Jae Won said softly, his face growing red.

Tony wasn’t about to ask what things he was talking about, but at that moment, something small raced past them. It was Bobo, heading out the front door that had been left open.”

“Did you leave the door open?!” Tony demanded.

“It was stuffy...” Jae Won mumbled.

“Oh my God! Get that dog before Woo Hyuk kills us!” He took off running but tripped over a table, falling face first into it.

By the time Woo Hyuk got home, the dog was back, Tony’s face was black and blue (and twice it’s normal size), and Jae Won was standing his ground.

“You owe me.” Jae Won told Woo Hyuk as soon the door opened. “You didn’t want me to be here, but if I wasn’t, who would have run five blocks after your damn dog?”

Tony kept quiet about how unlikely it would have been that the dog would have gotten out if Jae Won wasn’t there at all, but he was holding an ice pack to his face.

“What about my dog?” Woo Hyuk demanded.

“It ran away!” Jae Won told him. “Probably because you’re such a dick. Bobo was hiding under a car and I had to pull the damn thing out, a bunch of fur ripped out but I think it might have been hormonal.”

Just then, Bobo strolled through the room with a bald spot on it’s back.

“You son of a bitch! I’m going to have to buy Bobo a wig!” Woo Hyuk yelled, then punched Jae Won in the nose hard enough to squirt blood.

“Uh, hello?” Tony spoke up. “Aren’t you going to say anything?” He asked, pointing to his face.

“Did you get a hair cut? It looks nice.”

“You’re suck a dick.”

\-----

“Okay, here is the plan.” Kang Ta whispered to Hee Jun as they stood in front of Woo Hyuk and Tony’s place. “You talk to Tony, make him realize he’s a strong man who doesn’t have to put up with abuse. I’m going to knock some sense into Woo Hyuk.”

“Got it.” Hee Jun told him.

Kang Ta rang the door bell and when the door opened, he screamed in horror. Tony stared back at him in shock with one dark black eye on his swollen head.

“It’s worse than I thought!” Kang Ta cried. “Tony, you be strong, I’ll take care of this.” He said, rushing past him.

Tony watched him go, then turned back to Hee Jun who waved.

“Hi.” Hee Jun said. “I want to have a talk with you.”

“Go ahead...”

“Ummmmm...” He shifted weight from one foot to the other. “Sometimes Kang Ta wants me to do stuff that I’m not comfortable with. Like when he takes me to the opera, or when he got me to try a spray tan, or that one time he wanted to adopt one of the kids from the Vienna Boys Choir. But I trust him, because I know that no matter what, he loves me, he would never hurt me, and the worst that could happen is I could get convicted of an accessory crime. Do you understand what I’m trying to tell you?” Hee Jun asked.

“Not a clue.”

“You need to find someone who you know wont hurt you. Someone that’ll never give you up, or let you down. Someone that wouldn’t run around and desert you, make you cry, or say goodbye. Someone that would never tell a lie and hurt you.”

“Isn’t that a song...?”

“If Kang Ta asks you how this talk went, can you just tell him that I inspired you?” Hee Jun asked.

“Sure.”

\-----

Kang Ta slapped Woo Hyuk on the back of the head, then began ducking even before Woo Hyuk had turned around.

“Oh, what the fuck do you want now?!” Woo Hyuk demanded.

“We have to talk!” Kang Ta yelled, then got a look at Woo Hyuk’s shirt and burst into tears. “Oh God, you monster. He’s so innocent. How can you do this to him?”

Woo Hyuk glanced down at his bloody shirt then back at Jae Won who was nursing his nose. “Innocent? He’s a fucking moron and he had it coming. If he doesn’t pull his shit together, I’m going to murder him.”

“Don’t you love him at all?!” Kang Ta asked.

“No!”

“You didn’t have to answer so quickly.” Jae Won muttered.

“Jang Woo Hyuk, you are a horrible person.” Kang Ta gasped.

“All done!” Hee Jun called, entering the room with Tony.

Kang Ta rushed to Tony’s side, looking over his damaged face. “You poor thing. Did he hurt you very badly? Woo Hyuk, how can you look at him and not feel guilty?”

“What? Tony?” Woo Hyuk asked. “Why should I feel guilty?”

“I fell into a table.” Tony explained.

“Don’t cover for him!” Kang Ta cried.

“Okay, what the fuck is going on?” Woo Hyuk demanded.

“You beat up Tony and Kang Ta got mad.” Hee Jun explained.

“I didn’t beat Tony up! I beat Jae Won up.”

“Ya, right, then what was that phone call about at my place when you told Tony you would give him a black eye?” Kang Ta asked.

“I was talking to Jae Won! And Tony really did fall into a table, he’s retarded.”

“Oh...” Kang Ta mumbled, then burst into laughter. “I thought you were an abuser! Ah, I feel so much better now.”

“What about me?” Jae Won asked. “I got beat up and I have no where to go.”

“You are so silly, Jae Won.” Kang Ta blew him a kiss.

“Let’s get dinner!” Hee Jun cheered.


End file.
